Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra (2017 Video Games)
2018 February 8th Games Image:Ichigo Momomiya - Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra - 2018 February 8th Playstation 4, PC, XBOX ONE that released.png Image:Snotty in Kirby Super Star Ultra Plus - 2018 September 27th Nintendo Switch Games.png Image:Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra - 2018 February 8th Games - ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH.gif That crossover reborn titled Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra was released for the PC Games, Xbox One, Playstation 4 in 2018 February 8th. Hestia hair down then Animals bows down. Don't do anything stupid but mistake - Gareth Gates - Anyone of us Playable Characters *Ichigo Momomiya (Mew Ichigo) *Minto Aizawa (Mew Minto) *Lettuce Midorikawa (Mew Lettuce) *Pudding Fong (Mew Purin) *Zakuro Fujiwara (Mew Zakuro) *Eve *Ellen Kurokawa *Morgiana *Shana - Fighting Climax and Musou Stars *Aguri Madoka - Similar to Parasol Waddle Dee from Kirby Super Star Ultra *Aoi Ogiyama - Similar to Knuckle Joe from Kirby Super Star Ultra *Rokudou Rinrin *Sheele *Yoshida *Saki *Hatoko Kushikawa *Tachibana Sylphynford Playable Protagonists Image:Ichigo_Momomiya_-_Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_2017-04-17-10-58-27.png|Tom and Spike defeated by Ichigo Momomiya - Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra Image:Eve_-_Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_2017-04-17-10-58-42.png|Tom and Spike defeated by Eve - Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra Image:Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_-_Kotone_20170417_105716_-_Playstation_4.png|Fujisaki Kotone in Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra Image:Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_-_Playstation_4_-_Iori_Minase_20170417_105744.png|Iori Minase - Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra Image:Ibuki_-_Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_-_20170417_105815.png|Ibuki in Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra - Playstation 4 Image:Saki_-_Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_2017-04-17_105928.png|Saki - Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra Image:Neko_Kuroha_-_Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_20170417_105955.png|Neko Kuroha - Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra Image:Yoshida_and_Rokudo_Rinrin_-_Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_2017-04-17-11-00-43.png|Yoshida and Rokudo Rinrin - Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra Image:Tachibana_Sylphynford_-_Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra.png|Tachibana Sylphynford Episode Image:소닉_매니아_-_컴퓨터_본체_모두_많이_수리해서_고쳤다_20171204.png|소닉 매니아 - 플레이스테이션 4 모두 많이 수리해서 고쳤다 *Mew Ichigo and Eve *Chimera Bird, Chimera Toucan, Chimera Beaver *Ice Cream, Polar Bear, African Animals *Kirino and Ookami - 2019 Anime Games Nintendo Switch - Kanako Kurusu, Akagi Kouhei *Zoo Animals *Press Garden Starman, Bomber, Broom Hatter Sound Effects Block Effect Villains Image:Chimera Beaver (Tokyo Mew Mew - Trouble at the firefly festival).png|Chimera Beaver Image:Alien Skunk (Tokyo Mew Mew - Trouble at the firefly festival).png|Alien Skunk Image:Alien Penguin (Tokyo Mew Mew - Trouble at the firefly festival).png|Alien Penguin Image:Alien Possum (Tokyo Mew Mew - Trouble at the firefly festival).png|Alien Possum Intro *After Danmachi Episode 13 on Revisited on 2018 February 7th, Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra has released in 2018 February 8 Games. Esdeath's minions and Gnawties appear at the back entrance of the Ichigo Momomiya's house and Kiko goes to warn Sakura Momomiya and Shintaro Momomiya but they were busy discussing an important issue regarding that they disregarded his warning. And so, Kiko piles objects in front of the door but the Esdeath's minions manage to break in and attack Sakura Momomiya and Shintaro Momomiya while destroying their house and Ichigo Momomiya's yellow shirt. Eve rescue to Kiko and Ichigo Momomiya, Now Ichigo Momomiya wearing white shirt again. Image:SC20160814-121658 That Nintendo Ds Game is Tokyo Mew Mew (2008).png|Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra - Intro Scene - 2018 February 8th Games Image:Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Ultra_-_2018_February_8th_Playstation_4_Games_-_20181216_071706.png Level Trouble at the Firefly festival *Savanna, Jungle, Desert, Welcome to the Shaft, Arctic, Ranban's Factory, Trouble at the firefly festival Summer Breeze *Beach Hill, Marble Zone, Spring Yard, Labyrinthe, Star Light, Scrap Brain Search for the Emerald *Emerald Hill, Chemical Plant, Hill Top, Casino Night, Aquatic Ruin, Mystic Cave, Metropolis Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra *Green Hill, Chemical Plant, Studiopolis, Flying Battery, Press Garden, Stardust Speedway, Hydrocity, Mirage Saloon, Oil Ocean, Lava Reef, Metallic Madness, Esdeath's Castle Trivia *Foley, Propeller Bomb, King Doo, Blocky from Kirby Planet Robobot and Oreimo OVA 20161207. *After watching Danmachi OVA, Danmachi Episode 12, Danmachi Episode 13 that have watching Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra has released in 2018 February 8th. *Similar Kirby Super Star Ultra, Then Tokyo Mew Mew Ultra has released on 2018 February 8 Games. *That Block Sound from Mega Man - Power Fighters Category:Crashless Category:PC Games Category:2018 in video games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Crossovers